ursulapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ursula
Ursula Ursula is the main antagonist of the Disney movie the Little Mermaid. She tricked Ariel the youngest daughter of King Triton king of Atlantica, into exchanging her voice for feet so she could be with a prince that she had fallen in love with. Ursula gave Ariel three days before the magic of her potion wore off and gave her back her fins. Ursula sabotages ariel's chances by telling Flotsam and Jetsam her two Morray eels to rock the boat ariel and prince Eric were on and were about to kiss. However they ruined the moment and the two didn't kiss at all. She then transformed her self into a human and hypnotized Prince Eric into marrying her instead. Ariel crashed the wedding and caused Ursula to break her seashell necklace, which released Ariel's voice. As Ariel and Prince Eric are about to kiss the sun goes down and Ariel is reverted into a Mermaid. Ursula grabs Ariel and Drags her back to the ocean where she is confronted by Triton who exchanges hisself for Ariels place. Ursula grabs Triton's Trident and proceeds to become the queen of the ocean. Ursula is then knifed by Prince Eric, and tells Flotsam and Jetsam to kill him. As Ursula is about to fire off the Trident and kill Eric Ariel grabs Ursula's hair and causes her to miss, and hit Flotsam and Jetsam. A very pissed off Ursula then grows to gigantic proportions. However in the end Eric rammed a boat into her stomach. Ursula was proclaimed dead. Biology Ursula's species is known as the cecaelia, I bet you didn't even think she had a species! Its basically some dumb thing. Half woman half octopus, but Ursula doesn't even have 8 legs she has six. I'm not even joking it was too expensive animate 8 Early Childhood Ursula had a rough childhood, her mother was always out drinking and partying while she and her sister were forced to drink seaweed mashed up. At the age of 8 Ursula moved out and decided to move to Atlantica leaving her sister Morgana behind. King Triton offered Ursula a position in the palace as fortune teller, but all she did was bargain with people for their lives. When triton found out he kicked her out. Ursula wondered the streets of Atlantica spreading rumors that Triston kicked her out for an attempted seize of the throne. Soon she had everyone convinced and the people wanted Ursula as their queen. Triton had seen this coming and casted a spell over Atlantica to make them think that Ursula was to be feared and hated, which led to her execution. However Ursula managed to escape prison on the day of her Execution and she fled to the badlands of the ocean. Return It was announced yesterday that Ursula had returned from the dead. She then has decided to capture Justin Beiber and make him her husband, this has yet to happen. For now she has resorted to tricking land folk. Steer clear if you see her! At the moment she has kidnapped over 70 celebrities and is now holding them hostage in her new lair. Due to time constraints she has had to kill several of the celebrities including: Ronald Mc Donald, the Koolaid guy, and the Burger King. She has decide to pretend that Justin Timberlake is Justin Beiber, seeing as how she STILL doesn't have him in her grasp. The Urzula Catastrophe About three days after being resurected the ghosts of Flotsam and Jetsam appeared before Ursula, they had devised a way to take Atlantica, and throught their instructions Ursula made a new potion. But upon drinking it a portal opened up revealing a fatter, more evil looking Ursula. She had hair that was much more spikier than Urusla's, and she had glowing symbols on her body. She introduced herself as Urzula, and she explained her plan. She had gotten the ghosts of Flotsam and Jetsam to get Ursula to open a portal to the spirit world, and she was now their to take over the real world.As of now Urzula's wherabouts are currently unknown. Biography As stated above Ursula moved out at age eight and retreated to Atlantica, here's a more detailed story. Well once Ursula finally got a job, she started to get a little more aquanted with her customers than she should have been, this lead to several rape complaints to king Triton, who didn't care cause he rapes his daughters all the time. After getting done in the closet one afternoon, Ursula's most recent customer, Marina Del Ray, who had just happened to be King Triton's court... thing, complained to King Triton. Finally he lost it, Marina was his to rape and his alone. Immediately he disguised himself as a little merboy to see if Ursula had any goodness in her heart, however after ten minutes in the closet with her he booted her out. Ursula walked about the alleys of Atlantica, and found that it was much easier to eat in an alley than a dining room. After meeting several street rats, including one called Alladin, she had assembled her army. The army of 5000 street rats spread the rumor everybody wanted to hear, Ursula had tried to usurp Triton. Everybody liked the story as they were tired of seeing some old gray haired man with huge abs and pecks. A gigantic mob grew around the Palace, and Triton came out. He waved the Trident and caused everybody to forget the rumor, and he replaced the memory of ones with bad stuff about Ursula. The mob turned on her and they dragged her to the dungeon. They had a whole pit of fire? ready for Ursula. But with the help of two Moray Eels she escaped. After slaying a leviathan by sitting on it she made its carcass her new home. Years passed by, and she watched the young ariel grow and mature, and she developed a fondness for her. But what she didn't know was that Ariel was her daughter. Eventually Ursula snuck into Ariels room and had... y'know.... AHEM anyways the next day Ariel was pregnant... wtf...King Triton decided that he would have to see into the future. He saw Prince eric and decided that He would postpone the baby for ten years. The postponement would last until the two got married. Meanwhile Ursula was busy drawing porn of Ariel and herself, when she came up with an idea. She could have... y'know... with Ariel if she could get her to sell her soul. And thus Ursula went on to come up with a plan to take Atlantica, and Ariel. New Employment? Ursula, above everything else she does, owns a whore house. So far this Whore house has helped the economy in New Zealand. Ursula has over 200000000000 job openings, and she has 9000000000 people working for her. Pretty much every woman in New Zealand, and the surrounding islands, wants to work for Ursula. And because of all the jub openings, The U.S. has looked into buying one of her houses, and turn it into a chain. Ursula has promptly agreed, and is awaiting a reply. Workers These are the people who work at the Whore house *Ariel, she's Ursula's mascot *Cruella De'ville *A clone of Morgana *Captain James Hook *the spice girls *the jonas brothers *Sora *Donald *Goofy *Some retarted Hippo *Several living board games *Some Silly Putty *A toaster *sum bread *9000000000 other whores In Kingdom Hearts Ursula also makes an appearance in the video game series of Kingdom hearts. In the First game she is a part of the Disney Villlain counsel led by Maleficent. When Sora and co. arrive at her world she laughs evilly a couple of times and hides behind a boulder. Later after Ariel stupidly steals the Trident Ursula tries to find the Keyhole an artifact that can destroy her own world.... Why the hell would she want to destroy her own freaking world!? ANYWAYS Ariel Apologizes for trying to rape Sora, oh and for stealing the Trident. Sora, Donald, goofy, ariel, and sebastian head on over to a really big boulder and push it away revealing the way to her lair. Upon reaching it Ursula makes a frowny face which traumatizes sebastian and Donald. after that they do battle with her. Ursula's only attack is basically spinning around and laughing retardedly. After the battle she runs off into some random ocean field thing and grows into sizes comparable to the himilayas. After a long battle Sora kills her and she dies (obviously). In the sequal Chain of Memories, she is just a memory who basically tricks Ariel AGAIN!!!!! She then grows giant to battle sora. For some reason if you depleat the health of her tentacles she grasps her throat and screams. she then hangs over and gives sora a chance to attack her. Another odd thing is at the world atlantica sora dosen't swim he just walks on the ocean floor. In Kingdom Hearts 2 she is revived by the power of darkness. She mainly reinacts her role in the movie and even tricks ariel. The ariel in chain of memories was also just a memory and technically was meeting ursula for the first time, but this Ariel remembers EVERYTHING from the first game. How retarded is she anyways? So Ursula becomes giant again and in a musical battle she dies again. In Kingdom Hearts 3D, it turns out Ursula didn't die, her soul just ended up in the realm of sleep. After a night of getting drunk in the ocean, she was told by Master Xehanort that Sora and Riku were headed her way. After chugging the rest of her Scotch, she grew giant, and headed for the surface. Due to her being drunk, and in part of her being a part of the tutorial, she doesn't put up much of a fight. Upon being defeated, she fades into darkness, smiling like a retards as usual. Likes *Justin Beiber *Food *Tricking people *King Triton? *Anybody who is fatter than she *Growing giant *squids *Justin Beiber *Herself *Ariel? *Justin Beiber *Her song Poor Unfortunate souls *Fat *did I mention Justin Beiber? Dislikes *Her sister Morgana *her mom *skinny people even though she herself has attepted to become thin *Lebians they just drive her crazy, she wants to be the only one on the planet. *Walmart *Costco *K-mart *Subway *Cats *Anybody other than Justin Beiber who has justin in their name *Skinny jeans even though she has worn them in her teen years *Anime *Anybody else with the name Ursula *dining rooms she'd much rather eat in an alley *Vegetables, fruit, meat, grains, she basically only likes sweets *People who try to put healthy things in non healthy things *Basically everything that's not on her like list. Liked by *Lorxayte *Triton? *Flotsam and Jetsam *Disney animators. *Fat people around the world Disliked by *Everybody not on her liked by list Trivia *She has some weird HUGE obsession with Justin Beiber *She once gave birth, but this was proved to be a publicity stunt and she has yet to become pregnant. *She has a working computer in her underwater lair. *Her Birthday is on February first *She found her sister Morgana frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of the ocean, she has used her sister's dead corpse as a decoration. *Her new hideout is off the coast of New Zealand *As it turns out Ursula originally was supposed to queen of Atlantica, however her mother sold her birthrights for a bottle of whiskey that was lit on fire. *She has recently gotten revenge on her mother by selling her to the black market. *Her song poor unfortunate souls, has been ripped by the Jonas Brothers....... it sucks..... alot! *She once told Flotsam and Jetsam to get her as much athletic equipment to her as possible, however upon watching the two girls one cup video, she started rapidly gaining weight until she covered about 2/5 of the Earth's surface. *She owns an old school arcade game in her lair, however she broke it upon losing over four hundred billion times. *For some strange reason she sleeps inside a hollowed out shell, with an opened up clam next to her, for a plate. *The opened shell Ursula sleeps next to contains a bottle of Viagra. Quotes *And don't underestimate the importance of BAWHDEE LANGUAGE HA! *Poor Unforunate Souls in pain in need *I admit that in the past I've been a pasty they weren't kidding when they called me well a bitch *THAH SEE AND ALL ITS SPOILS BOW TA MAH POWAHHHHHHHHH! *That was a close one, too close! *You'll remain mermaid, permanently, but if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a human *Why not? aren't you tired of following all of your dear daddies orders? *Oh that's right we made a deal, well then its time for a trip, a one way trip to the dark world of the Heartless! *Maybe, Not so fast! *Get ready for this! *Ew your not very tasty! *Slippery little fools *You dare destract me?! *Now I'm angry time to teach you some respect! *This won't be pretty! *Oh he was right, those wretched guppies are here! Category:villans Category:antagonists Category:charaters Category:main charaters Category: one time charaters Category:Bitches